Mr. Bacon Shift
Thank you all for your contributions, I do appreciate it, I might do another one in the future! But until then, lets all admire what we have created! ~TheHorrorTheorist Mr. Bacon Shift''' is a GRN Sniper freak and was created by multiple users, his theme is Sonic Colors-Sweet Mountain Act 1.'' Story '''''Mr. Bacon Shift used to be a normal TF2 mercenary, but couldn't decide what to be. he couldn't decide between a scout and heavy, or a spy and sniper, he couldn't pick what to be. So, he quit. When he returned home, he didn't notice that his bacon had radiation on it. he felt like having breakfast, so he cooked the bacon, but when it was done and he ate it, he started transforming into a engineer! he later said "I'm gonna have some tofu instead." and when he touched a bit sized cube of tofu, it suddenly tasted good. Mr. Bacon Shift was surprised, and didn't know what to say. So he experimented. he tried different types of bacon, making him turn into different classes, and tried peas, one of his least favorite foods, and it tasted delicious. Mr. Bacon Shift was thinking of more things to eat, while doing that, he chewed on his limited edition australium pen, and when he/she stood up, he hit his head on the ceiling. He realized he has grown. Mr. Bacon Shift looked around for food he has recently eaten, but didn't see any. Then, he realized, it was his pen. He took the led out and swallowed the pen, and broke through his roof. But later he shrunk back down. Then, he was hungry, and suddenly, bacon appeared in his hand. With these new powers, and some bacon to eat, he dawned the name: Mr. Bacon Shift. Appearance Mr. Bacon Shift is a Green Freak that can shapeshift classes. he is always, however, wearing a Nanobalaclava made of Australium and Summer Shades made of ice. He is also usually in his sniper form. Personality and Behavior Being a lawfully neutral freak Mr. Bacon Shift doesn't often go looking for a fight, but when he is bothered things tend to get a bit heated. Mr. Bacon Shift can tend to be a bit absent-minded even to the point of forgetting mid battle what he was doing before quickly snapping back into action. Because of Mr. Bacon Shift shape-shifting power he does not show animosity to any particular class. Mr. Bacon Shift always carries a strip of bacon around and will on occasion offer it some to random passerby's initially turning them into a freak. Mr. Bacon Shift is quick to anger and should someone try and steal his bacon before being offered will usually be swiftly and effectively dealt with. Powers and Abilities *This Freak can create bacon, *Depending on the bacon he eats, he can shape shift into other classes. *Can make tofu and peas actually taste good. *Can turn mercenaries into Freaks via bacon. *Eating Australium makes him enlarge. *Physical strength is scaled by size and class. *Can summon Bacon Scouts. *Can create weapons out of hardened bacon. Usefulness is negligible, however. Faults and Weaknesses * Cheese is like kryptonite to him. To much exposure to it will eventually kill him. * If this Freak does not eat bacon or Australium for prolonged amounts of time, the Freak will turn into the mercenary it currently has the form of, losing his powers. The powers are restored when bacon/Australium are eaten again. * There is no indication of what bacon will turn him into what class, so he has a 1/8 chance of getting the transformation he wants. Trivia * This Freak was made by a number of users, notable editors being Pow and DENSTIFY1. Form5.jpg|Spy Form. Form3.jpg|Soldier Form. Form1.jpg|Pyro Form Form 2.jpg|Scout Form. * One of the few Freaks able to shapeshift. (4th) Category:Freaks made by Multiple Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:GRN Team Category:Snipers Category:Multi-classed Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Food Lovers